


最强Alpha伪装指南

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [20]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: ABO, Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 氪星人装A，哥谭人不高兴。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

克拉克和布鲁斯交往之后出现的最大危机爆发于布鲁斯第三个热潮期过去的那天。当克拉克捧着一盒飞速买来的纸杯蛋糕回到玻璃房子，先前还安稳睡着的布鲁斯已经洗完澡并穿上了睡袍。他的身上仍留有无比引人遐想的情爱气息，但从欲望中脱离出来的布鲁斯并未对Alpha的体贴投以微笑，他淡淡拢着眉，半靠在床头若有所思地看着克拉克：

“克拉克，”当克拉克不明所以却仍保持着笑容向自己的Omega走近，神色中的严肃愈发明显的布鲁斯也沉吟着开口：

“我们得开诚布公地谈谈。”

克拉克心头涌上糟糕预感的同一时间，也几乎立刻猜到了布鲁斯想要和他谈什么。

事实上，被当成一名Alpha，是克拉克•肯特在地球生活的三十七年间所经受的最大误会。

克拉克对自身的茫然与迷惑始于第一次踏进教室，从那么小的年纪开始，他就已经发现了自己与他人的异常。与世界格格不入使他感到痛苦，旁人的排斥更是雪上加霜。尽管乔纳森告诉了他关于他来到地球的真相，他也未能从中得到丝毫安慰。而等年龄跨越过十五、当身边的人都在逐渐分化，更多的忧郁随之产生：他的身体迟迟不见任何动静。即使如此，乔纳森与玛莎仍在暗自期待克拉克成为一个Alpha，这不怪他们，从克拉克刚刚十岁、个子还没拔高多少的那时，所有认识这对父母和见过克拉克的人，都无比确定这个男孩将来会成长为一名健壮的Alpha，他那些富有压迫和侵略感的性征过早地就显露了出来——虽然乔纳森和玛莎都明白克拉克并非出生于地球，但无论从哪个角度看，克拉克长得与人类没有任何不同，这也直接导致这对殷切的父母坚持认为克拉克也会拥有和地球人一样的属性特征。对他们来说，那更像是一个美好的愿望，那意味着他们能够看到克拉克拥有真正的、寻常人的生活。

直至年月积累，就连克拉克自己都开始笃信了这个观点。他生来就与众不同，敏锐的感官让他很早能闻到各式各样信息素的同时却又不会对他自身产生任何影响，更遑论只要他想，第一时间靠肉眼分辨对方的属性根本不成难题。他认为这一切都是成为Alpha——并且是那种独一无二的Alpha的讯息。只是那份期待，在年岁渐长的挣扎中缓慢落空。他仍是特殊的，他拥有其他人难以企及的天赋，他的力量感强悍到以至于成年后的诸多年间、他都被所有见过他的人自然而然地认成一名不好惹的Alpha。没有外露的信息素等同于没有弱点，他对任何挑衅或是引诱的气息都可以做到无动于衷，当克拉克意识到这也并非没有好处的时候，他开始自然地接受了这种误解、甚至有意识地让自己更像一个Alpha。

——其实也不必特地做什么，很多时候，他只要捏紧拳头或是“轻轻”推别人那么一把，就足以使别人投来恐惧的眼神，他就已经用比Alpha散发信息素这种原始方式有效得多的震慑击退对方、让别人落荒而逃。这些积攒起来的认知对他保持隐匿的独来独往很有好处，以一名Alpha的身份辗转于各地减少了许多麻烦、也让他在帮助那些需要帮助的Beta和Omega时少了更多后顾之忧。

他开始习惯“假装”自己就是一名生长于地球上的、真正的Alpha。直到他在氪星飞船上见到了自己的父亲，跟随他三十三年的疑惑才终于揭开真相。

“这些属性特征只存在于人类之中、准确的说，出生在地球拥有人类血统的人之中。”乔•艾尔为他展示着飞船上的资料，也在为克拉克解答长年的困惑，“氪星的进化早就抹除了这些不必要的性征，若非如此，我们也不需要用中枢宝典来制造后代并控制人口的构成了。”

“所以我永远不可能分化成一名Alpha或是别的什么……”

说出这话的克拉克倒不是没有失落，以Alpha的身份组建一个像乔纳森和玛莎那样的家庭对他来说仍是美好的希冀——那也是玛莎一直以来仍保有的希望。克拉克在此前就猜测过类似的可能，担当结局揭开，他也多少还是难以躲过由此带来的落空。

“你不需要，我的孩子。”乔•艾尔对他强调道，“地球把你孕育得如此强大，强大到超越了Alpha这个属性本身。你不需要去成为什么，你就是能引领所有人的希望。”

三十三年间的生活经历足以证明自己父亲说的话有多么正确，话虽如此，当超人终于从天而降、而克拉克也建立起新的生活时，他明白，如果他想以普通人的身份藏于社会之中，他就仍需要被“误认为”是一名Alpha。有了正式工作的克拉克•肯特显然要更和气些、也更擅长对人展露微笑，只是这也并不足以掩藏克拉克本身的健硕给他人带来的压力，无需任何询问和质疑，克拉克•肯特就成了众人眼中老实又安静的Alpha。而超人，则更是在各种渲染中被大众默认为了地球上现有的、最强Alpha的象征，他在某种程度上成为了积极的表率，他是Alpha们向往成为的目标，他也鼓励着Beta和Omega们让自己更加有力量。何时运用眼神、又该何时展示力量对克拉克不再是难题，他在心里早有各种积累好的现成经验，严格说来，他其实并没有特地假扮什么，他的能力本就不会让他遭受任何质疑，这么多年间的顺利生活也在潜移默化中影响着他、让他完全接受了这个最强Alpha的身份。他逐渐对无法和地球上的人类拥有这一共性的遗憾释怀，是不是一个真的Alpha，对他来说没有任何区别。

直到他遇见布鲁斯•韦恩。

他得说，当布鲁斯•韦恩系着西装扣子从那辆阿斯顿马丁的驾驶座探出身来，就已经吸引了他的全部目光。而等他噙着满不在乎的笑站在自己面前、那股迅速占领他感官的、悠然神秘的信息素就立刻对他产生了冲击，那尝起来大概会像是混入了太多甜蜜素的葡萄酒的气味，也是布鲁斯第一次让他觉得这些附加在人类身上的属性所存在的意义：如果他是一个真正的Alpha，他便可以用同样的信息素去捕获眼前的Omega，即使不成功，也总能给对方留下一些好印象。

然而他不是，不仅如此，他给布鲁斯留下的只不过是重重偏见：一个口不饶人却又自不量力的Alpha，一个外星人的忠实拥护者，一个戴着框架眼镜的讨厌鬼。更别说在那个时候，超人还是布鲁斯打算消灭的目标。而如果在明白布鲁斯•韦恩就是蝙蝠侠的同时还对他萌生了好感，克拉克除了用超人的身份去见蝙蝠侠还能用什么办法？

虽然在很久以后他才明白，撕开蝙蝠侠的车门不是个和对方交朋友的好法子，但在那个时候，克拉克不免会认为这是彰显他Alpha力量的最佳方法——在这一点上，他倒确实受到了传统社会的长期影响。只是他那时还不了解，他遇上的可不是那么传统的Omega，更事与愿违的是，他所有用于伪装Alpha的经验，全都加速了布鲁斯要消灭他的决心。

好在在他们彼此都付出太多代价后，真正属于他们的新生活还是如期到来。尽管这晚了太多、又等了太久，但克拉克发誓，他对布鲁斯说的那句“我绝对不是受你的信息素影响才爱上你”是发自真心，因为他甚至都不是一个Alpha！——甜蜜和烦恼由此一并产生，他既为拥有了布鲁斯感到满足，又为无法完全“拥有”布鲁斯而惴惴不安：他无法标记布鲁斯，甚至连咬破他的腺体让两个人的信息素交缠融合都做不到。布鲁斯是他的，却又不完全是他的。他患得患失地忧虑起布鲁斯会爱上自己是不是因为所谓的、Alpha与Omega之间的天然吸引——毕竟布鲁斯相当自然地接受了“氪星人没有信息素”这种解释，即使他在自己离开的那段时间、从各种途径研究了自己那么久，也没发现任何有关于他身体构造的异常和破绽。他从来没有因自己的强大而在这段感情中自以为是，这烦恼甚至导致他忽略了布鲁斯最近看向他时、愈发思虑深重的眼神。毕竟在正常情况下，情投意合的Alpha和Omega在发情期完成标记与结合是再自然不过的事。也正是因此，在布鲁斯第三次发情期之后，这个逼着自己去忽略异常的侦探终于不得不承认，他和自己的Alpha之间，确实极其不正常。

而以布鲁斯的缜密，在经过对他来说显得有点难堪的推理后，他实在想不出第二个理由。

“我们得谈谈。”布鲁斯拍了拍床边空着的那一小块位置，再次说道。

克拉克打量着Omega难以捉摸的脸色，在考虑后还是坐了过去，他讨好似的把蛋糕凑到布鲁斯鼻子下，妄图用香草和奶油的诱人气味来让布鲁斯的面色有所缓和，然而不领情的布鲁斯却只是在接过后瞧都没瞧一眼就把它放到了一边。

“我们可以对彼此诚实，是吗？”布鲁斯拉了拉睡袍又滑开的领子，那里面隐约可见的大片红痕都是克拉克几个小时之前的杰作。

“是的……”克拉克真实地屏住了本就不必要的呼吸，他向右边捋了把散落的刘海，扭过上半身望向布鲁斯，“你想谈什么？”

“那么……”

话里的犹豫并非不明显，克拉克的周身都被恐慌占据，如何向自己的恋人解释一个维持了三十七年的谎言？难道他得说，就算伪装是有意为之，因为太强大才从来没被人质疑过他到底是不是个Alpha并不是他的错？

“你可以直接告诉我……”

布鲁斯不打算表现出他问出这个问题有多艰难，但只有他自己知道，他被这个可能性折磨了多久，问出这样的问题几乎等同于放下他可贵的自尊和对这段关系的信心，可如果不问出口，他又确实无法再以之前的心态去面对克拉克……

他需要知道答案：

“你迟迟不标记我，是不是因为不爱我？”

布鲁斯看到了克拉克毫不掩饰的惊诧，那像是一面足以撕扯布鲁斯内心的镜子，他知道将自己的猜想以这般的形式问出口看起来就像是疯了，但他并非只是在冲动之下不假思索，也绝不是第一天才产生这样的疑问。

所以他确定自己并没有疯。

那个关于“我的Alpha不太对劲”的谜团并非始于今天，早在他确认了超人就是克拉克•肯特的那时，关于在晚宴初见所留下的种种疑问就一并迸发了，一个气势异常迫人却没有任何信息素的Alpha？——“因为我来自氪星，受太阳的光照影响导致了信息素的消失”——一个合理的、具有说服力的说法，当一个并非生于地球却与人类无异的超能力者如是对你解释，你还有什么可怀疑的？并非那些质疑就此迎刃而解了，只是不管从哪个角度看，布鲁斯认识的超人都是足以令人望而生畏的Alpha，而自己不是被他的信息素所捋获更使得布鲁斯认为他们两人之间关系的纯粹，那点关于信息素的小疑问也就渐渐地被相处的时光所掩盖。

直到布鲁斯和克拉克成为恋人后的第一次热潮期结束，那个差一点就被彻底打散的小小谜团终于又再次成型了，当布鲁斯想起情爱中的每一个细节，他敏锐地抓住了在那其中最不符合常理的关键：克拉克从头到尾一点想要标记他的意思都没有，他的Alpha总在刻意避开抚弄他的腺体，布鲁斯从没有提过是否允许克拉克标记，他认为这些顺其自然的事压根就没有必要去谈，而这显然被克拉克当成了避而不谈的筹码，他们之间契合得天衣无缝，却独独被规避开了分明再天然不过的一件重要环节。

在第二次热潮结束之后，布鲁斯认为自己无法再对此事装聋作哑了，只是，这唯一让他介怀起疑的事偏偏又不是布鲁斯能轻易同克拉克坦诚交流的……

“还能是什么？那个Alpha显然不爱他的Omega。”

尽管没有任何恋爱经验，但巴里还是一口咬定了这个结论，在他看来，这根本就不是什么需要经过深思熟练或是层层分析的问题，哪有Alpha会不标记他爱上的Omega的？先不说人类身体里潜藏的本能难以控制，就算在爱情的驱动下，那丁点的理性也完全可以忽略不计。

“我同意。”对布鲁斯提出的这个“假设性问题”充满兴趣的亚瑟很快附和，“要知道，我和湄拉第一次……”

“这种涉及隐私的细节不用告诉我，亚瑟。”

布鲁斯掩脸咳嗽，没人能看到他面罩之下愈发复杂的神色。

“我赞同这种观点。”维克多加入话题，还严肃地指了指自己的脑袋，“巴里说的与主机和我个人思考得出的结论一致，他不爱那位Omega。”

是啊，布鲁斯想，没错，否则还能是什么？他不是会随意接受他人论调的人，但即使别人不这么说，他也早就有了属于自己的判断。他是和克拉克日夜相对的人，他也从没有明确阻止过克拉克不让他标记自己，可是他卸下心房的接纳又换来了什么？布鲁斯开始不动声色地开始等待克拉克给他一个解释，或是一个惊喜，只是当他留给克拉克的第三次机会过去，那些期望听到的话语也还是迟迟未来。

他真的没办法再等下去了。

“当然不是！怎么可能？！”

在一小段被强行静止的时间重新向前行进后，克拉克猛然站起，他像是听到了有生以来最无法接受的控诉，两条胳膊在身体两侧举起想要用行动做出辩解，只是布鲁斯静静坐在那儿迷惑又不解的模样让克拉克突然之间面临抉择。

如果不向布鲁斯坦白真相，他没法回答这个问题——“我不想让你经受疼痛”？“我没有标记你的能力”？每一个听起来都模糊而荒唐，这除了换来布鲁斯更多的心碎之外恐怕不会带来任何对现状有帮助的结果。

“我只是……”

克拉克强迫自己镇定下来，他拍拍脸，再度小心地坐到布鲁斯身边，他试图抓住那双几个小时前还被他紧紧扣住的手，但布鲁斯却只是在克拉克的手掌覆下来之前刻意地拿开后往上拎了拎被子：

“你只是什么？”

拢着眉看向克拉克的眼神前所未有的悲伤，你只是不爱我？布鲁斯既害怕从克拉克口中听见这句，又竟然隐隐有些期待。那样才会让这么久以来的谜题都有个解答，那样才能让他们俩的关系不至于破裂得那么不堪，只是没有爱到想标记和拥有而已，以布鲁斯的理性来看，他认为他能够原谅这样的理由。

“我绝对不是不爱你，布鲁斯，绝对不是！”在爱人面前鼓起勇气捅破自己维持了三十来年的谎言并不容易，克拉克扯过了布鲁斯的手，让他完完全全看清自己眼里的坚定，“我只是……”

他应该信任布鲁斯的，在揭穿自己的真面目之前，克拉克只有满心的后悔，因为自己的欺骗而让布鲁斯承受的不安根本是多余的，他明明可以信任布鲁斯及早告诉他真相，对于布鲁斯来说，自己是不是Alpha可能未必会有这么重要——

“我不是Alpha……”

克拉克没躲避布鲁斯的视线，事到如今，就算再艰难，他也想看着布鲁斯说出心底的秘密。然而布鲁斯的反应和他截然不同，他眼里那点期待的光又黯淡下去，被克拉克拉着的手挣脱开，布鲁斯说话的声音也随之扯高了：

“为什么就不能对我诚实一点？克拉克•肯特？”连续的质问隐含着愠怒，布鲁斯不知该如何自处的手抱住了脖子，“那你是什么？Omega？你真的认为我们之间需要这种谎言吗？”

“不不，我不是那个意思，布鲁斯，”克拉克不管不顾地把布鲁斯的上半身圈了过来，他按着布鲁斯的后背，不让他在自己的怀中挣扎，“我不是Alpha，不是Omega，我就只是……我什么都不是，我就只是一个……没有属性的氪星人。”

起伏不定的气息瞬间变得平缓，空气一时之间再度静谧到可怕，克拉克不敢放开布鲁斯，却也难以估量出会得到什么样的回答。推在他胸膛前的手努力了两次后终于放弃了，他感受着布鲁斯的背脊放松了下来，心却只是跟着他的态度更加忐忑：

“真的？”收敛了心绪的确认性提问听不出什么感情，“你没有属性？从生下来就没有？”

“是的，四年前我在氪星飞船中遇见我的父亲时，才从他口中得知了这件事。”他又紧了紧双臂，预感到也许布鲁斯对这件事的接受度远比他想象中要高。

“那你为什么不早一点告诉我？”持续的追问中不免掺杂一些对自己的责备，布鲁斯这会儿才发现自己先前的胡思乱想有多可笑，“你是觉得我不会帮你保守秘密还是……”

“不……我……”克拉克紧跟着说道，“我担心你认为我和你之间的感情是来自于Alpha和Omega之间天然就有的那些……你懂的……我，我以为你是因为……因为我是一个Alpha才爱上我的，我越是害怕这个可能，就越是没有对你说出真相的勇气……”

克拉克压着布鲁斯的肩，扶住他的上半身和他隔开距离，那双眼里的情绪又在变换，但克拉克沉浸在迟来的、畅所欲言的释然中，没能体会到布鲁斯又沉下来的脸色意味着什么：

“你啊，”布鲁斯放轻呼吸，故意说得低柔平淡好引诱克拉克继续说下去，“告诉我你在想什么，克拉克，告诉我不止我一个人在为这件事苦恼。”

“是的，的确不止你在苦恼。”克拉克如布鲁斯所愿那样如实答道，“不能和你完全结合也是我一直以来的困扰，我多么担心有一天你会被另外一个Alpha吸引，不是我这样伪装了三十几年的、而是真正的Alpha，也许你会被那个Alpha的信息素捕获，你会找到一个能够真正标记你的Alpha，而我甚至都没法标记你，让你完全……”

“你是这么看待我的？”

可惜克拉克的心里话没能吐露完，布鲁斯就又打开了他的手，他往后缩回床头，眼角又垂了下来，“你这么不信任我们之间的感情？”

“不，绝不，我的意思是……”

向布鲁斯伸去的手再一次被拍开了，只是这一刻才意识到自己说错了话的克拉克也同时明白了现下他需要挽回的、早就不是自己并非Alpha这件事了，那有什么值得隐瞒的？布鲁斯用他的不在意表达着克拉克无用的担心，却也在告诉他，他的那些苦恼有多伤人。

“不，布鲁斯，我绝对不是，我是指，那只是我自己……天啊我说了些什么……”

“不用再说了，我已经充分了解你的意思了。” 布鲁斯红起来的手背和被这挥动幅度殃及而被带到地上的蛋糕们写尽了布鲁斯的失落，不被爱和不被信任到底哪个更糟糕？布鲁斯觉得自己确实难以做出一个选择，

“你走吧，立刻。”

“布鲁斯……”

“立刻。”

房子里的温度仿佛降到了冰点，而缓慢退出视野范围的身影和散乱在地上一口都没能尝到的蛋糕，让布鲁斯的满腹委屈更加无处发泄。

电视里仍在循环播放着克拉克醒来那天在广场上所发生的事，附近的监控摄像头完整地记录下了全部过程，那很快成为了媒体们争相报道的素材。当超人归来、神奇女侠走向大众不再拥有讨论度，这些超级英雄——或者说超级Alpha之间的对战就成为了可供大做文章的新话题，当事人不曾出对此表态，有关于这件事的讨论也就持续了好一段时间。

“最强Alpha的地位受到威胁，神奇女侠或将成为唯一可与之抗衡的Alpha——”巴里的脚搁在桌子上，边嚼着饼干边大声朗读着电视上的新闻标题，“那些无聊的媒体真的是没有其他可写的新闻了吗？”

尽管早就默认了超人最强Alpha的位置，亚瑟对那天自己的发挥失利依然很是懊恼，所以当他在韦恩大宅喝着布鲁斯送的酒、和巴里打发着时间，又意外看到克拉克无精打采地从他俩眼前飘过时，那点事不关己的好奇心立刻促使他从“什么事能让最强Alpha这么垂头丧气”的、仅有不多的可能中翻找出了一个概率最大的。

“你和布鲁斯吵架了？”

他跟过去问道，克拉克还没顾得上看他一眼点个头或是摇个头，亚瑟又灵敏地嗅到了什么，不会有Omega在热潮刚结束之后同Alpha大吵一架的，那么剩下的可能就是……

“你被布鲁斯甩了？”

像被什么氪星蚊子蛰到了似的，克拉克这回的反应激烈多了，他飞速转身，绷着脸想说点什么，但面对着亚瑟无比肯定的眼神，克拉克又突然失去了解释的兴趣。让布鲁斯伤心，对克拉克来说，可远比要被布鲁斯甩了以及被他人误会要糟糕得多。

——为什么他以前从来没有制定过一个万一被揭穿了真相、该做一些什么的应急方案？

“嘿，小子。”亚瑟快速跑回巴里身边，把他从椅子上拎了出来，就好像抓到了最强Alpha的弱点和苦痛多么令亚瑟得意一样，他晃着巴里，又指指电视，“最强Alpha被布鲁斯•韦恩甩了，这个新闻是不是比这些讨论有趣得多了？”

“亚瑟……”

“我早就在怀疑布鲁斯之前问的那个‘Alpha不标记Omega是什么原因’其实是在影射他们自己，他们之间一定——”

“亚瑟，闭嘴。”终于找准插话时机的巴里吞咽着口水，“亚瑟，真的……”

做出了决定的巴里缓慢向后退开了两步，他瞪圆了眼睛越过亚瑟朝后看去，思索着现在跑开会不会被亚瑟指摘为没义气：

“在超人准备再次跟你追究冰岛那件事之前，我建议你最好现在就闭嘴。”


	2. 下

戴安娜很早就清楚，参与到克拉克和布鲁斯之间的争执之中是任何正常人都不乐意去做的事，你是指望能用三言两语让固执到出了名的布鲁斯先低头、还是让那个发起怒来谁也无法控制住的Alpha承认自己错了？——首当其冲又和克拉克打了一架的亚瑟对此应当深有体会。不过，当戴安娜看着会议全程都拒绝和克拉克有任何交流的布鲁斯、以及克拉克每一次看向布鲁斯时为难又焦急的脸时，她也终于相信了从巴里那儿传开来的“克拉克和布鲁斯吵架了”确实具有一定的可信度。

“我看在你们和好之前，似乎都不太适合让你们一起坐在会议桌上。”

布鲁斯挽留不住的背影在克拉克眼前消失后，戴安娜也紧跟在克拉克的背后出现，她没有任何嘲讽或者讥笑的意思，不仅如此，她再正常不过的语调还让克拉克听出了些许关怀的口气。这不能怪他，这几天来，他除了和玛莎倾诉过这个苦恼之外，还没能跟任何人说出哪怕一个字的抱怨。其他人对于他和布鲁斯之间的好奇和各种讨论已经不足以让他产生什么想法了，对他来说，现在最重要的是布鲁斯竟然真的完全没再搭理过他，哪怕是一秒的眼神交流都没有！布鲁斯成功地把克拉克当成了透明人，而这个透明人除了一次又一次欲言又止地在自己的Omega身边打转之外想不出一丁点的办法。

说起来，他现在还能称呼布鲁斯为“自己的Omega”吗？

“抱歉影响了会议的气氛。”克拉克主动回头道歉，这绝不是戴安娜的错觉，从她听说克拉克和布鲁斯出了点问题之后，克拉克身为最强Alpha的气势还真的就被削弱了不少，“我会尽快解决的。”

“如果你不介意的话……”戴安娜还是没能忍心扭头就走，先不说克拉克想要吐露什么的期待已经写在了眼睛里，就算是为了联盟的会议和任务能够正常地进行下去，她似乎也不得不试着帮一些微不足道的忙：

“也不是不可以和我说说发生了什么。”

克拉克灰暗的脸色显然因戴安娜的话变得明亮了不少，他确认了一遍大厅内已经走得只剩他和戴安娜之后，把那口憋在胸腔的积郁重重叹了出来：

“我不知道该怎么描述，”毕竟他和布鲁斯没有说分手，更没有正式地爆发争吵，但布鲁斯不回应他、因他而感到受伤已经是克拉克面临过的、最棘手的问题：

“就是，我其实……不是Alpha。”

在除了布鲁斯之外的人面前揭开真相果然简单得多，克拉克等待着戴安娜的反应，毫不意外地听到她立刻问了一句“那你是什么？”。

“什么都不是，氪星早已进化到不存在人类所具有的属性区分了。”克拉克尽可能简单地解释着，又把注意力放回戴安娜平静到冷淡的表现上，“你好像一点都不惊讶？”

“说真的，你是或者不是Alpha，在别人看来并没有什么区别。”就算没有Alpha身体上的优势，超人的能力也足以让别人对他产生崇敬，戴安娜虽不畏惧克拉克，却也清楚他的强大是与生俱来的，“所以是这件事惹怒了布鲁斯？他觉得你欺骗了他？”

“不，不是因为我欺骗了他。”省略了繁杂解释的对话让克拉克倍感轻松，他想起那晚和布鲁斯之间冻结起来的气氛还有布鲁斯从未如此黯淡过的神情，发现自己都无法轻易说个明白，“就只是……我想，我猜，我说的某些话激怒了他，”

戴安娜没立刻接口，她点点头，示意克拉克接着说下去，就算她不能给出有用的建议，能让克拉克通过叙述来弄清楚自己做错了什么倒也算是一种帮助——不用深究，光是知道克拉克这么久以来都在明知自己不是Alpha的情况下默认了大家为他冠上的名号，她就确定这场不大不小的争执从头到尾都是缘于克拉克。

“我……我没办法像一个真正的Alpha那样去标记自己的爱人，这是我从爱上布鲁斯以后就一直困扰着我的问题，如果布鲁斯哪天被别人的信息素吸引或是……他对我不是Alpha并没有什么反应，但是在我说了这些之后，他……”

“你当时就是这么原封不动地和布鲁斯说的？”

戴安娜的眼睛因为惊诧又瞪大了一圈，按她对布鲁斯的了解，这些话已经足够将他惹恼和刺伤了——在布鲁斯全心信任自己的Alpha、对方却无时无刻不在担忧自己的Omega会离自己而去的情况下，换做是戴安娜，恐怕也无法轻松接受这样的“真心话”。

“他希望我能和他开诚布公地谈谈。”苦笑在这个一遇到布鲁斯就束手无策的男人脸上浮现，“既然我已经欺骗了他一件事，那么剩下的我当然要对他坦诚，我不知道这会让他……这么不开心。”

“仅仅是不开心？”戴安娜的反问表明她已经站到了布鲁斯的位置上，“你觉得他现在的态度仅仅是不开心？”

克拉克的一口气提了上来，想反驳的话又因为想到了布鲁斯这几天对他的视而不见而压了下去，他不甘地揪了把头发，试图把一团乱的思绪整理清楚：

“我一直在试图道歉，但是布鲁斯压根不想和我说话，如果我是个Alpha，我可以和他拥有属于我们之间的连结，我可以用更简单的方式来传递我的想法……”

“这就是你的问题，克拉克。”戴安娜冷静地打断他，“你总是在想如果你是个Alpha该有多好，在你的假设中，如果你是个Alpha，这些问题就会迎刃而解，你和布鲁斯的关系就会变得坚固。但事实上，这和你是不是Alpha从头到尾都没有关系，我想你应该比我清楚这点。”

“……是啊，”克拉克持续不断地叹气道，“布鲁斯并不是被我的信息素吸引的，一直以来我都为此感到骄傲。”

“那不就足够证明，就算你是Alpha也不会改变什么了？”也许这话听起来很置身事外，但戴安娜确实是这么想的，她认为如果是自己，她绝不会对一段自己已经全心投入的关系产生这种不必要的担心，“布鲁斯甚至没有介意你一直在隐瞒事实，你却对他说了那些话，我看……仅仅道歉是不够的。”

“那我……”

“在你自己打消你的那些顾虑之前，我认为布鲁斯都不会再和你有任何接触了。”

这既是刻薄的打趣，也是戴安娜笃信的局面，没有做出更残酷的决定在戴安娜看来已经是布鲁斯爱克拉克的表现了。她拍拍克拉克的肩，告诉他自己的帮助到此为止，而被所有人留在这个空旷大厅的克拉克，也许还需要更多的时间去想出解决的对策。

在克拉克未经他的许可闯入蝙蝠洞之前，布鲁斯已经有整整三天没见到克拉克了——虽说就算出现在他周围，他也决计不会回应他的视线，但超人在这个世界消失了三天也确实是件令人生疑的事。布鲁斯暗自做的调查没有任何结果，实际上只要克拉克消失的时间再长一点，布鲁斯就打算抛开全部芥蒂去保证克拉克的安全。尽管已经知悉克拉克不存在Alpha所具有的普遍弱点，但氪石毕竟是他永恒的敌人，无论是哪种假想的危险境况，都让布鲁斯愈发担心。

只是在他所设想的一百种可能之中，就这么穿着制服从天而降、从背后抱着他把他压在操控台上绝对不是其中之一。

“……你又疯了吗？”

挣扎无用，布鲁斯也就攒下了力气，他的侧脸贴在冰凉的台面上，感受着克拉克的轻吻落在他的后颈，一时之间竟然搞不清楚他的真正来意。

“我回想了一下最初我是如何结识你的，”克拉克将布鲁斯箍得很紧，用生怕布鲁斯一个动作就能从他身前溜走的力道，“撕开你的车门，得到你的注意，让你对我毫无办法，我现在觉得，这法子确实相当奏效。”

“你到底想……”

“我真的错了，布鲁斯，而且我知道我错在哪里了。”布鲁斯酝酿的愤怒还没能宣泄出一个字，克拉克就在转眼间把他翻了过来，他将布鲁斯的手臂固定在身体两侧，从正面直直地望向了他，“不信任这段关系是我的错，隐瞒你也是我的错，我这么道歉你会接受吗？”

“不会。”

克拉克说得诚恳，布鲁斯也回绝得迅速，“你不信任的不仅仅是……我们之间的关系。”

他以为他对自己的不信任是用这么几句话就可以轻松解决的？布鲁斯想，如果克拉克始终认为自己不是Alpha就无法和自己拥有坚固的关系，那么他们的关系永远不会有一个让两人都满意的结果。

“不是这样的，布鲁斯，我不是不信任你，从来不是。”克拉克将上半身后撤了些，下身却完全贴上了布鲁斯的，“我只是不相信我自己，在没有信息素和标记的情况下，我不敢相信我竟然能俘获到你，也不敢相信我竟然就这么拥有了你。”

“这很不明智，我知道我的想法伤害到了你。”他看到布鲁斯的额头又轻抬了一下，那代表布鲁斯听进去了他说的话，他就知道与其退让着道不明所以的歉，不如还是强硬直接地说出自己领悟到的一切才更有效，“我明白这个世界上除了我之外，不会再有第二个人得到你的全部信任，这是你爱我的证明，我明白。”

“既然你明白，为什么你还要——”

又试图挣动的头颈被克拉克用吻堵截，布鲁斯得承认，即使没有信息素的侵略，氪星人强势的贴近也总能让他抛开一些不必要的抵抗，他是如此地愿意接受克拉克的占有，却从没想过克拉克原来对他们两个的感情这么没有信心。

“我从来没有因为别人认可的那些强大而在你面前自信或是自大。”克拉克拿鼻尖擦过布鲁斯湿润的唇，又重新看向了他，“因为太爱你所以生怕无法完全占有你，因为太爱你所以对这段感情患得患失是我的问题，可我从来没有不信任我们的感情，我只是太珍视它，以至于连自己的恐慌都变得愚蠢。”

布鲁斯的表情明显软化了下来，时隔多天之后，克拉克终于又从布鲁斯的眼中看到了专属于他的柔情。

“这也无法解决问题，克拉克。”布鲁斯的轻叹从嘴角吟出，与克拉克对抗的力气随之松懈了下来，“如果你认为你无法标记我是个问题，那就算……就算你打消了顾虑，这个问题也无法被解决。”

“我想出了解决的办法。”

“什么？”

布鲁斯还没能问出个所以然就又被克拉克抱着坐到了台子上，氪星人挤进布鲁斯的两腿间和他面对面近距离站着，搭上克拉克肩膀的手还没能把他往后推开些，被打开的绒面盒子就被举到了布鲁斯的眼前：

“这就是我的标记，我的承诺。”克拉克看着布鲁斯鲜少流露的愣怔神情移不开眼，“你最好每分每秒都戴着它，吃饭、睡觉、洗澡、哪怕是穿着制服和手套，你也必须得戴着它，我会让所有人都知道布鲁斯•韦恩和蝙蝠侠是属于我的，如果你敢摘下它，哪怕是一秒，我都不会放过你。”

“克拉克……”

“你没有说不的权利。”克拉克也举起了左手，向布鲁斯展示着什么，那圈银色的素戒平平无奇，却因为盒子中一模一样的另一只而变得特殊无比，“你得戴上它，要知道我心里为自己总结的所有关于‘如何做一个Alpha’的经验和指南在遇到你的那刻，就已经失去全部效用了——”

那些如何让人不质疑自己、如何维持最强Alpha身份的招数，在想彻底拥有布鲁斯的欲望面前根本起不到任何作用，他早该领悟到这一点，却在可笑的忧虑中浪费了这么多的时间。

“你必须接受我的标记，你现在已经完全属于我了，不需要什么信息素的融合也不需要其他别的，因为我早就被你拥有了，我会对你负责，你也得对我负责，这样才公平。”

布鲁斯猜自己唇角漾开的笑会显得自己很傻，就这么轻饶过这个氪星人数十天前的蠢话也一样很傻，只是这个他爱的人这般真挚地站在自己面前、对自己说着最动听的情话，让布鲁斯无论如何也找不出继续计较下去的途径了。

“如果我不得已摘下来那么一会儿的话……”戒指盒子被推开，布鲁斯没等克拉克急躁地说什么就双手环上了他的脖子，“我很好奇你会怎么惩罚我。”

“如果你想试试的话，”从下往上探进衣服里的手带着一如既往的强横，“我不介意就在这儿和你演习一下。”

“你消失了三天就是为了这个？”

布鲁斯还是没从克拉克仍举着的手里接过那个戒指，他拿下巴去轻蹭起克拉克冒出头的胡渣，想要对他这三天的行踪追根究底，他打定了主意，如果再有下次的话，他也同样不会放过克拉克。

“我找遍了世界各地，都不知道怎么样的戒指才能让你松口。”克拉克的笑容里也可以窥见他几十个小时以来的苦恼，“所以最后我挑了最简单的，我想，款式并不重要，重要的是……”

“你的心。”

在克拉克将那句话说出来之前，布鲁斯就替他接续上了，他们一向如此，就算没有Alpha与Omega之间结合后会产生的连结，他们之间的默契也强大到无人能匹敌。

“是的，重要的是我的心。”克拉克侧过脸轻啄了一下布鲁斯的鬓角，忐忑的心跳逐渐变得平稳，“布鲁斯，忘了我说过的蠢话，让Alpha的那些天然特性统统见鬼去，你不需要那些，你只需要我就足够了。”

布鲁斯寥寥能说的话全都被克拉克独自一人说完了，等他意识到自己又被克拉克仰面压上了操作台之时，他的无名指早就在不知不觉间被克拉克奉上的那颗心紧紧套住了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年12月中旬某个不可追溯的日子，以此记录。


End file.
